031614MaenamRypsor
02:03 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:03 -- 02:03 AC: heeeeyyyyy Rysporbro !!! 02:03 AC: like qot a sec ??? 02:03 GT: ~Oh. Maenam. Yeʃ, go ahead. What do yov need?~ 02:04 AC: whale 02:04 AC: I wass kinda finninq arround with ann ideaa 02:04 AC: annd I fiqured Id runn it by yu 02:05 AC: iff yu donnt mind 02:05 GT: ~Not at all. A diʃtraction from cvrrent eventʃ iʃ very welcome.~ 02:06 AC: =:D 02:06 AC: okkay sooooo 02:06 AC: I knoww thinqs haave been uh 02:06 AC: like 02:06 AC: kiiiiiinda totes awks betweenn peeps lattely 02:06 AC: sooooo I wass thinkinn mayybe we like 02:07 AC: holld a kind of 02:07 AC: peacey 02:07 AC: summit thinqq 02:08 GT: ~Jvʃt to ʃort of...mingle?~ 02:08 AC: well uhhh 02:08 AC: kinda morre like 02:08 AC: to cleaar the water 02:10 GT: ~I don't know what yov're talking abovt the water'ʃ completely clear blood-free Libby made damn well ʃvre of that~ 02:10 GT: ~Well no it didn't it made it worʃe really~ 02:10 AC: ummm 02:11 AC: =:? 02:11 GT: ~Vgh I'm ʃorry I'm. Leaking. Onto yov. Yov don't need to worry abovt it, I'm jvʃt. Rambling. I gveʃʃ.~ 02:11 AC: its totes fin Rysporbro 02:11 AC: did liike 02:11 AC: Libby do somethinnq ?? 02:12 GT: ~ʃhe~ 02:12 GT: ~No~ 02:12 GT: ~No ʃhe didn't~ 02:12 GT: ~I hope ʃhe didn't anywayʃ~ 02:12 AC: oh well uhh 02:12 AC: I like 02:13 AC: hope shee didnt too ??? 02:13 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, I'm not making ʃenʃe at all, really.~ 02:14 AC: lolol its supes finne 02:14 AC: liike thinnqs are totes kray krayfish riqht noww 02:14 GT: ~They really are, Maenam.~ 02:15 GT: ~They really are.~ 02:15 AC: lolol annd thats whyy I like 02:15 AC: thinnk we should doo a summitty thinq 02:16 AC: so liike 02:16 AC: we can justt qett our probblems settled 02:17 GT: ~It ʃeemʃ like a good idea to me. Yov'd better do it ʃoon, thovgh; we're, we're dropping like flieʃ over here, haha...~ 02:17 AC: lolol yeah like 02:18 AC: wait 02:18 AC: uhhhh 02:18 AC: wut ?? 02:18 GT: ~I~ 02:18 GT: ~It'ʃ got to come ovt ʃometime, I gveʃʃ.~ 02:18 GT: ~Kikate and hiʃ moirail are dead.~ 02:18 GT: ~Permanently, I think.~ 02:20 AC: D:>= 02:20 AC: D:>=D:>= 02:20 AC: D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>=D:>= 02:20 AC: wwaterwheel happfinned !? 02:20 AC: I mean waterspout ?? 02:20 AC: I MEAN WATERLOQQED 02:20 AC: I MEAN FUCK IT WATERLOQQED HAPPFINNED !?!?!?!? 02:21 GT: ~...A horrible monʃter vnlike anything I've ʃeen before killed them both aʃ they were trying to deliver Libby to Jack.~ 02:23 AC: omq Rysporbro that 02:23 AC: thats so crawful 02:23 AC: Im soooo sorry 02:24 AC: waitt they werre doinqq waterpolo ?? 02:24 AC: I mean what ?? 02:24 GT: ~They had kidnapped Libby and were attempting to deliver her to Jack.~ 02:25 GT: ~It wovld appear that Kikate'ʃ moirail waʃ not over hiʃ ʃtim addiction after all, and Jack vʃed thiʃ aʃ a bargaining chip.~ 02:26 AC: oh my qod thatt 02:26 AC: thatts horrible 02:26 GT: ~Yeʃ. It iʃ.~ 02:27 GT: ~It jvʃt. Yeah. It really iʃ.~ 02:27 AC: I ummm 02:28 AC: I jusst 02:28 AC: woww I like 02:28 AC: I donnt evenn have like a silly fishy pun or anythinnq 02:30 AC: Im sorry Ryspor 02:32 GT: ~Don't be, it waʃ a horrible thing to do, and, and they deʃerved it.~ 02:32 GT: ~Yeʃ. They did. Definitely. It, it waʃ the right thing to do. It waʃ in the intereʃtʃ of defending my moirail.~ 02:33 AC: oh crapie 02:33 AC: speakkinq of which I like 02:33 AC: shouldd try annd fiqqure out wherre the shell Balish is 02:33 AC: he uh 02:34 AC: probablly would wanna hear abouut that 02:34 GT: ~I am ʃtrvggling deʃperately over here not to ʃay ʃomething very very rvde abovt yovr moirail, I'm ʃorry.~ 02:35 AC: =:\ 02:35 AC: its 02:35 AC: okayy 02:35 GT: ~He jvʃt. He'ʃ ALWAYʃ with her, he ʃhovld have been there, ʃhovld have ʃtopped them, and I can't help thinking that.~ 02:35 AC: I meann 02:35 GT: ~He might have.~ 02:35 GT: ~Been in with them?~ 02:35 AC: =>:| 02:36 GT: ~I'm ʃorry I'm ʃorry I'm ʃorry I'm ʃo ʃorry~ 02:36 AC: Ill just like 02:36 AC: lett that one sliide Ryspor 02:36 GT: ~He waʃ jvʃt. Off doing whatever he doeʃ when he'ʃ not in a poʃt-coital coma in her bedroom.~ 02:38 AC: =:\ 02:38 AC: qreatt 02:38 AC: noww I qotta finnd him annd like 02:38 AC: make sure he issnt doinnq weiird stuff 02:38 AC: he hassnt been here lattely either 02:38 AC: I liike 02:39 AC: was jusst kinnda fiqurinq he was with Libby butt 02:39 AC: noww Im totes leqitly worried =<:/ 02:40 GT: ~I hope yov manage to track him down.~ 02:42 AC: qlubbinq siqh 02:42 AC: I like 02:42 AC: hope so too 02:43 AC: Im sorry aqainn Ryspor thiss likke 02:43 AC: is tottally qoinq to shell in a handbaqq 02:44 GT: ~No, don't even ʃtart apologizing to me. I ʃhovld apologize to yov. I brovght the bad mood down on thiʃ converʃation like a goddamn freight train.~ 02:44 GT: ~I'm jvʃt. Kind of a lot off-kilter right now, I gveʃʃ.~ 02:45 AC: whale thenn 02:45 AC: mayybe like yu shouldd like 02:45 AC: decompress a bitt ?? 02:46 AC: thiss all sounnds suuuuupes stressfull 02:46 GT: ~I already watched movieʃ with Doir, and I'll probably go break ʃome thingʃ when I feel vp to going back to LOLWAT.~ 02:47 AC: =<:| 02:47 GT: ~GodOʃ, ʃorry, were yov going to ʃvggeʃt ʃomething?~ 02:47 AC: lol I wass justt qoinnq to sayy yu coulld like 02:47 AC: chill in the fabbric pile 02:48 AC: its suuuupes baracudic 02:48 GT: ~!~ 02:48 AC: I mean thereaputic qlub 02:48 GT: ~Yov mean come over to yov? I'm...a bit worn ovt from my laʃt teleport, I don't know if I covld make another jvmp.~ 02:48 AC: oh noo no Rysporbro 02:49 AC: Im still stuck herre in lonat 02:49 AC: buut liike if yu cann qett to the astrolab 02:49 AC: itts totes therre and invitinn =:D 02:51 GT: ~It iʃ part of the tower, I think. I ʃhovld aʃk Libby~ 02:51 GT: ~Oh~ 02:51 GT: ~Right~ 02:51 GT: ~Vh~ 02:52 AC: =<:| 02:52 AC: sorryy Rysporbro 02:52 GT: ~I ʃhovld. Check ʃchematicʃ in the library to make ʃvre.~ 02:52 GT: ~It'ʃ fine.~ 02:53 AC: jusst like 02:53 AC: tryy and relaxx 02:53 GT: ~It'ʃ jvʃt. Hard knowing ʃhe'ʃ gone and I might never ʃee her again, becavʃe of that damn monʃter and thiʃ ʃtvpid majyyk water and my own ʃhitty leaderʃhip ʃkillʃ.~ 02:54 AC: whale Im likke reelly 02:54 AC: reeeeelly not as cloose to Libby butt 02:55 AC: Im shore shes allriqht 02:55 AC: shee like 02:55 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ not all right, ʃhe~ 02:55 AC: mannaqed to sticck around thiss lonq after all 02:55 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt. Gone.~ 02:57 AC: =:( 03:00 GT: ~Thiʃ haʃ gotten horribly off-topic, I'm ʃorry. I keep dragging vʃ down into deeper and deeper pitʃ of ʃelf-loathing.~ 03:00 GT: ~The vh, the peace meeting iʃ a good idea. We ʃhovld do that.~ 03:00 AC: yeah 03:00 AC: uh 03:00 AC: totes 03:00 AC: totes totes 03:01 AC: I shoulld qett morre peeps informmed about it 03:01 GT: ~Yeah, that'ʃ good. I'll, go arovnd ʃpreading my, vh. Newʃ, too.~ 03:02 AC: allriqht thenn Rysporbro 03:02 AC: butt umm 03:02 AC: serriouslly 03:02 AC: feel free to use the shell out of the fabricpille 03:03 GT: ~I'll take it vnder adviʃement.~ 03:03 GT: ~Thankʃ, Maenambro. Talk to yov ʃoon.~ 03:03 AC: talk to you soon =:) 03:03 GT: ~3=:)~ 03:03 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:03 --